She's killing me, but there's a thing about you )
by NorwegianAntisocialGirl
Summary: Gendry is at a talk-show, and decides to explain his and Aryas relationship with a couple of songs. Sucky summary I know...


**Warning: This is my first fanfic and English is not my native language, so there might be some mistakes in the language.**

"So Gendry, let's talk about something other than the popularity your music has had the last month." The talk-show hostess leans a little forward in her designer chair. "The question I'm sure everyone has been asking themselves since it came out. What is it like to date Arya Stark? She is known for being quite the rebel."

Gendry smirks, he had been waiting for this question the whole evening. "I knew you were going to ask me that and honestly it's a little hard to explain, so I prepared a couple songs for you."

"Is that so? Well, go ahead." The hostess says with a smile.

Gendry walks over to the little stage in the studio, and picks up the guitar that had been placed there for him by one of his band-mates. He glances over at Arya who was standing where neither the cameras nor the audience could see her and smiles to her, before he and the band starts playing.

_All my friends are coming over  
>And I hope nobody told her<br>She has a way of turning sunshine into rain  
>I got on that shirt she hates<br>I just know that face she'll make  
>Even though it hurts, she's my favorite pain<em>

She never drives her car  
>She drives me crazy<br>She ran outta gas and somehow I'm to blame

I'll take her out and drop her off  
>On the outskirts of our town<br>I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home  
>(So come back home)<br>She'll pick a fight for no good reason  
>She knows I'll never leave<br>I love her half to death but she's killing me

All my friends, they say they like her  
>But I know behind my back<br>They all think the same things that I do

She spends her daddy's credit card  
>And says that I'm the one who's lazy<br>She's like a dream and a nightmare coming true

I'll take her out and drop her off  
>On the outskirts of our town<br>I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home  
>(So come back home)<br>She'll pick a fight for no good reason  
>She knows I'll never leave<br>I love her half to death but she's killing me

And I wouldn't have it any other way  
>She can change her clothes<br>She can change her hair  
>But she'll always be the same<p>

So I went out and bought her roses  
>She complained about the thorns<br>I caught her smiling and that's what I do it for

I'll take her out and drop her off  
>On the outskirts of our town<br>I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home  
>(So come back home)<br>She'll pick a fight for no good reason  
>She knows I'll never leave<br>I love her half to death, Oh yeah, I love her half to death

I'll take her out and drop her off  
>On the outskirts of our town<br>I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home  
>(So come back home)<br>She'll pick a fight for no good reason  
>She knows I'll never leave<br>I love her half to death but she's killing me  
>She's killing me<p>

"That was _she's killing me_, now for the second and last song I'm going to play for you tonight."

_There's a painting hanging somewhere in Paris  
>Millions come over to stare at her<br>But she don't crack a smile_

An Italian tower leaning like  
>It's had to much to drink<br>Still selling tickets like it's going out of style

[Chorus:]  
>But when I look at you<br>I know there's nothing to improve  
>Because you're perfect girl<br>Oh oh oh oh  
>Every little move<br>And every little groove  
>Makes me sing<br>Oh oh oh oh (And I know, I know)  
>This world would change a lot about you baby if it could<br>But looking through the glass that I'm seeing through  
>I wouldn't change a thing about, a thing about you<p>

I run too fast, think too slow, change like the weather  
>I know you could do better<br>Still don't know what you see

You think your hair's too short, your eyes are too green  
>Girl I don't know what you mean<br>Not that you are but if you're asking me

[Chorus:]  
>When I look at you<br>I know there's nothing to improve  
>Because you're perfect girl<br>Oh oh oh oh  
>Every little move<br>And every little groove  
>Makes me sing<br>Oh oh oh oh (And I know, I know)  
>This world would change a lot about you baby if it could<br>But looking through the glass that I'm seeing through  
>I wouldn't change a thing about, a thing about you<p>

Every little imperfection only makes you you

And when I look at you there's nothing to improve, you're perfect girl

When I look at you  
>I know there's nothing to improve<br>you're perfect girl  
>Oh oh oh oh<br>And every little move  
>And every little groove<br>Makes me sing  
>Oh oh oh oh (And I know, I know)<br>This world would change a lot about you baby if it could  
>But looking through the glass that I'm seeing through<br>I wouldn't change a thing about, a thing about you

I wouldn't change a thing [x3]

"I love you, Arya. Don't ever forget that." He says and winks to Arya. She smiles widely and runs to the stage, kisses him and whispers in his ear; "I love you too, stupid."

That was the first time they said those three words to each other, but it certainly wasn't the last.

**Authors note:**

**Btw. I don't own these characters; I believe it's George R.R. Martin who does that. (If I owned them, they would be older end together by now ;) ) **

**I don't own **_**She's killing me **_**by A Rocket to the Moon or **_**A thing about you**_** by Hunter Hayes.**

**I would love to get some reviews good or bad, long or short. **


End file.
